Please Just Save me from This Darkness
by menz815
Summary: When Jack and Kate are separated and on two different sides of the upcoming war, their thoughts turn to one another. Jate. Spoilers through 6x06.


**A/N**: I just find it so cool and interesting that Jack and Kate are on two different sides now in some respects and this really helps to support the whole Adam and Eve theory since they were buried with one light and one dark stone. But what I really find interesting and what I tried to portray in this is that despite what side they are on, they are still consumed by the other color. So I hope you enjoy this! Thanks to Joy and Lette for their help on this one!

**Disclaimer**: Don't own Lost or the characters.

* * *

_Two players, two sides, one is light, one is dark._

------

You sit on the edge of a cliff and think of jumping. Two weeks ago you had stood on a bridge with a similar thought until that accident kept you from ending it all. You still had something to fix. But that was another world, another time, and yet here you are, the same broken you. Only this time there is nothing left to fix.

"Dude, I think we should make camp for the night. It's going to get dark soon." Hurley says as he walks up to you. He's looking at you uncomfortably like he knows something and yet he doesn't want to let on. At this point you're not sure whether or not you want to know what he's hiding. Would it really change things? You just want to get out of here as soon as possible, as far away from that damn mirror as you can get.

"No, no, I want to go back to the temple."

"You can't go back now. It's too late."

You think that maybe he just might be right.

In the middle of the night, you begin to hear the sound of approaching voices. Hurley doesn't seem surprised when he wakes up. You wonder if Jacob told him about this too.

You scan the crowd of people – Lapidus, Sun, Miles, Ben, no Kate. You try not to worry. You fail. Then, a woman with a gun starts talking about an attack on a temple, and your worry turns to sheer panic.

"Hey Miles, where's Kate?" You ask pulling him aside.

"When the smoke monster came, she went after Claire. I didn't see her after that man. Sorry."

The woman with the gun identifies herself as Ilana. She says you're on Jacob's side, the good side.

You can only see darkness.

------

It's sundown. Darkness surrounds you in every way, shape and form. You keep your head down knowing you are stuck with this group of people for now. You feel like it shouldn't be too hard to fit in; they are the group of murderers and thieves. You are one of them. A tiger don't change his stripes.

But you never wanted to be that person, had tried desperately to escape this path. You would not be taken down like the rest of them. You still had something to fight for.

The people that you loved and cared about, they were gone now and replaced by something made of pure evil. Sayid had betrayed you, had betrayed you all. He would have left you for dead. Claire was crazy, just a ghost of who she once was. Sawyer walked like a man who was slowly marching to his death. Jin tells you in whispers when you set up camp that the man who is posing as Locke has promised them all something.

"What did he promise you Jin?" You ask him. The edge in your voice betrays the fear that is gripping your heart. You need an ally and he is your only hope.

"He told me he knows where Sun is. He'd take me to her. But I don't trust him." Jin says, a snarl almost escaping his throat.

"Good." You say.

"What did he promise you Kate?" Jin asks warily. He doesn't trust you.

"He hasn't said anything." You say with an edge of hurt and indignation. Even in this group of outcasts you are alone.

As you try and fall asleep, you think of where the others might be – Sun, Miles, Hurley, Jack. You wonder if you'll ever cross paths with him again. You feel a tear drip off your nose as you think of what you'll never have. Even if you get off this damn island, you'll be left in an empty and dark jail cell. No son, no fiancée, no one to save you. Maybe some of us were really meant to be alone.

And yet, some part of you still feels that he hasn't given up on you. Just as you haven't given up on him.

You hold on to hope.


End file.
